


The Sea in Your Eyes

by unevenstar



Series: Hetalia Drabbles 2020 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Nostalgia, Ocean, Sea, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unevenstar/pseuds/unevenstar
Summary: Gay girls and their years of nostalgia - an ode to the ocean. || Written for DenNor Week 2020 Day 7 - Prompt: The Sea. (Denmark is Maiken and Norway is Astrid.) || Listen here: https://youtu.be/TkGCZkUNE1Q
Relationships: Female Denmark/Female Norway (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia Drabbles 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997740
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Dennor Week 2020





	The Sea in Your Eyes

_ Are we stuck here forever? _

Maiken’s thoughts are seemingly empty as her eyes rove the vast, tempting and dangerous expanse known to her as the sea, whose rolling waves know her earliest memories and deepest secrets. Yet it is just water, water that splashes and tumbles as seagulls cry overhead. Water and nothing more.

To Maiken’s right is Astrid, the shining sun dancing over the coast - her light and morning glory. If she stares long and hard enough, she can see the spray of water in Astrid’s eyes. So as long as they have existed, for the hundreds of years of toil, love, and loss, Maiken dares to say that she never once left the sea. 

_ No, my love. _

Astrid feels the early morning breeze around her bare skin as it rushes past her, flutters, and flies about her hair. The sand is easy underneath her feet, a soft cushion that lets her sink down into the earth as she walks. Hand in hand, with Maiken, whose grasp is security’s namesake and all of Astrid’s trust. 

To be alone in the sea, whether you are merely at its doorstep or sailing through high water, is a compelling experience like no other. How is it to face the world when your soul lies unguarded? Maiken does not know, even being immortal, but she understands she is not alone, and for centuries, she never truly has been. 

_ But then, what do we do? _

Maiken faces the sea, faces Astrid under the sunlight. She raises the girl’s, no, the woman’s hand, for a soft kiss on the hands - a tradition long having fallen into the dark. Wraps an arm around Astrid’s shoulders and holds it there. Such tender and simple a sign, so insignificant to the great ocean in front of them. 

“We do nothing,” Astrid murmurs. This morning, although it is like thousands of others, is still a new day. 

Laughing, Maiken leans into her companion. “You’ve been thinking again?”

There’s a soft smile on Astrid’s face. “I have.”


End file.
